Christmas and Melody
by D. Sue
Summary: Naquele natal, Rukia certamente havia sido a sua melodia. - IchiRuki - Oneshot


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Trago aqui a minha primeira oneshot IchiRuki, totalmente dedicada a ! Priih-san, desejo um feliz Natal para você!

Desejo um feliz Natal a vocês também!E tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite-jii

Aviso: spoilers do mangá, incluindo uma parte do capítulo 424.

Aviso II : O nome foi baseado no do capítulo 424 "A Day without melodies" e não é uma songfic.

* * *

Summary: Naquele natal, Rukia certamente havia sido a sua melodia.  
[IchixRuki], [oneshot]

Status: completa

* * *

Christmas and Melody

.

.

.

Após finalmente ter colocado a estrela sobre o topo do pequeno pinheiro que enfeitava a sala, sentou-se à frente da TV ligada num programa qualquer e, ao bater o olhar sobre os presentes embrulhados dispostos ao pé da árvore Natalina, não conseguiu evitar se perguntar sobre _ela_.

A verdade é que fazia apenas algumas semanas desde a última vez que a vira, e nunca mais tivera notícia alguma sobre Kuchiki Rukia, a Shinigami que conhecera na primavera. Nunca perguntaria dela a ninguém, não admitiria curiosidade sobre o rumo que ela tomara; que a Soul Society tomara; mas, quando estava só, não mentia a si mesmo sobre o mau hábito que tinha de ainda ficar abrindo o armário do quarto, tampouco sobre outras idiotices que andava fazendo.

Sabia que era inútil, não mais a veria a menos que ela estivesse numa gigai, e sabia que, do jeito que o velho soutaichou era, Rukia não voltaria a Karakura tão cedo. Em meio ao devaneio, ouviu um grito de seu pai e voltou o olhar para a cozinha, não que desse importância aos escândalos feitos pelo patriarca dos Kurosaki, mas o barulho havia sido o suficiente para fazê-lo se levantar.

- Saco... Que merda é essa? – indagou, chegando a cozinha e olhando para o pai caído ao chão e com as mãos sobre o nariz.

- Eu disse para ele não pegar o tenpura antes do jantar... – soltou uma penosa Yuzu, enquanto Karin apenas dava de ombros, provavelmente era quem havia deixado o nariz do pai daquele jeito.

- Oyaji, eu vou dar uma volta. – Ichigo soltou, retirando-se do cômodo. – Vou comprar a bebida! – anunciou, antes que começassem as especulações.

Saindo, notou o céu tomando a cor dos olhos _dela_ e, resmungando algum palavrão, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta enquanto passava a caminhar a direção da conveniência, esperando que a fila não estivesse muito grande. Vendo as casas e os prédios enfeitados a caráter Natalino, franziu o cenho, por que diabos mesmo ele havia comprado um presente para _ela_?

Um pigarreio, então o fez voltar o olhar para o lado e, piscando algumas vezes, constatou que estava alucinando.

- Fugindo de casa? – ouviu a pergunta em tom de brincadeira e coçou a cabeça, um tanto confuso. – Oh, não vai me dizer que acha que está alucinando...

- Rukia? – indagou; finalmente vendo a "ficha cair". – O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que acha que estou fazendo? – devolveu-lhe uma pergunta, saltando do muro e parando ao seu lado.

- A Soul Society...

- É... – completou, antes que ele fizesse qualquer pergunta.

- E por que está numa gigai? – perguntou em tom de desconfiança.

- Porque sim. – respondeu-lhe de modo infantil; e Ichigo, dando de ombros, voltou a andar, tendo-a como companhia.

Uma parte dentro dele achava ridículo o modo como se sentia completo perto dela, o modo como a havia incorporado à sua vida tão rapidamente, a ponto de achar anormal não encontrá-la dentro do armário ou deitada no chão, "desenhando". Outra parte dele, no entanto, insistia em pensar e demonstrar que estava tudo muito melhor sem os poderes de Shinigami.

Um tanto perdido em devaneios, conseguiu pressionar-se a voltar o olhar para a garota que andava ao lado, se podia vê-la naquela véspera de Natal, por que perderia tempo divagando sobre ela?

- E você sabe que dia é hoje? – puxou assunto com expressão de desconfiança.

- Aqui no mundo humano é dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Por quê? – respondeu simplesmente; voltando o olhar para ele.

- É _estranho_ você aparecer aqui justo nesse dia... – explicou; ainda com cara de desconfiado.

- É estranho _você_ estar justo aqui neste dia. – Rukia então reformulou a frase; deixando-o com a expressão ranzinza de sempre.

- Eu só estou indo à conveniência comprar bebida. Não estou "fugindo de casa". E você? Você é sinônimo de problema, então...

- O quê? Então o quê? – parou fronte e ele e o olhou nos olhos, a sobrancelha erguida mostrava que estava confiante.

- Nada. - murmurou; virando o rosto para o lado. Naquele momento, por mais imbecil que soasse, não conseguiria simplesmente mandá-la de volta a Soul Society, por mais que fosse mais típico dele do que boas vindas calorosas.

- Não vai comprar bebida para sua família? – a pergunta o trouxe de volta ao foco inicial e ele se perguntou o motivo de Rukia nunca prendê-lo a situações constrangedoras, sempre contornando a situação ao seu favor.

- Não precisa encher o saco. –soltou; sorrindo discretamente, recebendo o sorriso dela em resposta.

No percurso restante; Ichigo não procurou saber da Soul Society; nem mesmo de Rukia; o simples fato de ela estar visível para ele já era um fato, e o aceitaria simplesmente. A seu ver; Rukia realmente era sinônimo de problema, mas paradoxalmente – e isso ele nunca diria a ela –, era sinônimo de solução.

- Ichigo. – ouviu-a chamá-lo e a atenção foi para a conveniência. – Compre um suco de morango para mim, sim? – pediu; empurrando-o para a entrada.

- Sua...! - resmungando, adentrou o local e pegou o que queria na geladeira; indo à pequena fila em seguida. Sem pensar, deixou-se procurar pela Shinigami, que permanecia do lado de fora; esperando-o. Franziu o cenho no momento e se perguntou até que ponto Rukia não sentia frio, agasalhada apenas superficialmente e com um cachecol azul deveras grande para alguém da estatura dela.

Ao pagar e se retirar com os sucos; foi até Rukia e lhe estendeu a encomenda de mal jeito; recebendo uma reclamação dela em resposta. De praxe, teve também de enfiar o canudo para ela - havia, de certa forma, mal acostumado a Shinigami.

- Tsc... Então você veio até aqui só por causa disso? – atazanou-lhe enquanto ela terminava de dar um gole.

- Também.

Deu de ombros, não era como se fosse de importância crucial saber o motivo de Rukia estar ali; estava ali e ponto. Talvez até estivesse trabalhando e só não queria envolvê-lo, sabia que depois de tudo o que houvera _ninguém_ queria envolvê-lo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou o assunto por ora de lado.

Chegando à frente da casa dos Kurosaki; Ichigo a fitou num convite mudo, e Rukia balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo suavemente.

- Na verdade; _eu_ fugi de casa.

- O quê? - soltou; incrédulo. – Você é doida? Quer que o Byakuya venha até aqui e _termine o serviço_?

- Nii-sama sabe que eu estou aqui; mas não pedi permissão ao Ukitake-taichou para sair da Soul Society.

- O quê? Mas o que diabos...

- Isto. – a resposta veio com um gesto inesperado: Rukia tirou o cachecol que usava e; puxando o garoto pela jaqueta de modo a ficarem apenas a centímetros de distância, enrolou-o no seu pescoço. – Que cara é essa? – indagou, querendo rir do misto de incredulidade e surpresa. – É um presente! – explicou; alegre. - Natal é para isso, não?

- Rukia...

- Vá, a sua família está esperando. – soltou; empurrando-o à porta da casa do mesmo modo que fizera na conveniência.

- A... Arigatou. – ouviu-o dizer; um tanto sem graça.

- Eu que agradeço; Ichigo. Arigatou. – disse-lhe com a expressão serena.

Um tanto distraído enquanto a fitava, ouviu a voz de seu pai e logo se virou para a porta, sendo recebido com um abraço de urso e logo puxado para dentro. Ao olhar pela última vez naquele dia para fora; não mais a encontrou lá, e sorriu conformado.

Um ano e meio depois...

"Depois daquele dia; Rukia nunca mais apareceu em Karakura..." pegou-se pensando enquanto olhava para o nada no intervalo da aula, Keigo conversava com ele sobre o futuro, e mesmo que não estivesse totalmente distraído, o suco de morango por acaso em mãos tornou inevitável a lembrança.

- Eu me pergunto o que Rukia-chan tem feito... – ouviu então o amigo mudar de assunto bruscamente, e respondeu também de supetão:

- Por que a Rukia entrou na conversa?

- Porque... Você não acha que seria legal ela aparecer vez ou outra? Não acha que é insensível ela não ter vindo até agora? – indagou; manhoso.

- Não, não é. – respondeu; seco, sem graça por se lembrar do dia em que ela visitara somente a ele. – Ela não está mais encarregada de Karakura, para começar. É normal ela não vir. – soltou; fingindo estar completamente conformado com o que dizia.

- Não se sente solitário? – Keigo fez questão de insistir.

Não que não se sentisse solitário; talvez estivesse mesmo na cara, mas sabia que a partir do momento em que havia decidido usar a versão final do Getsuga Tenshou, aquilo aconteceria.

Lembrava-se de Rukia com frequência – o cheiro dela inclusive havia ficado no cachecol que usava no inverno - e às vezes ainda abria o armário sem razão nenhuma, onde encontrava o presente que havia comprado e não havia entregado a ela...

- De jeito nenhum. – mentiu, por fim; arisco.

* * *

Owari

Priih-san, eu agradeço o apoio, as conversas, e espero que tenha um ótimo fim de ano! Este é o meu humilde presente de Natal, é humilde e de coração! xD

Por fim... Minna-san... Review? .-.


End file.
